Best Kisses
by NeverBeenDarkMarked
Summary: Molly Weasley's favourite kisses.. the ones she'll remember forever... Written for The Five Kisses Competition.


Here is my story for the Five Kisses Comptetion. I got Molly as my character...

All of the kisses are with Arthur... not surprising is it? anyway, I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimers: Harry Potter isn't mine**

* * *

><p>Molly looked into Arthur's eyes. He was perfect, he was everything. She had never though she'd find a moment like this. Especially not with him. Arthur was her friend of course, and he was always there for her. She knew she was falling for him since the moment she met him, but never had she told anyone. It had seemed as if he'd never return her feelings. They were, after all, so different.<p>

Arthur was sweet and kind and was fine with staying in the background, though he wasn't exactly shy, it just suited him best to be there. Molly was fiery and wild, always smiling and laughing and always on the move.

Leaning with Arthur against the pillar in the courtyard, her cheeks rosy from the cold, she heard those fateful words fall from his lips as he straightened his glasses.

"You look so beautiful in the snow. You always look lovely of course, there just something about it." He slowly reached forwards and brushed off a little snowflake that had taken up refuge on the tip of her nose. Molly couldn't help it then, he was just so close; she leaned in and kissed him.

There was a long moment when the whole world seemed to fall silent. The snowflakes swirled around them as they stood there for that infinite moment. Finally Molly drew back, smiling broadly as Arthur met her eyes. He cheeks were bright red. He looked a little staggered, his glasses were askew again.

"M-Molly," He whispered. He lifted his fingers and brushed his lips, still astounded. She reached out and took his hand, warming it as they walked inside.

It was her first kiss, and more perfect then she'd ever dreamed it would be.

* * *

><p>Molly found him in the library. He didn't seem to be reading the books in his lap. He was staring out the window.<p>

"Arthur," She breathed as she sat down. He turned to face her, shocked.

"M-molly, I didn't expect to see you here. Weren't you just with..." He trailed off, looking at her intently. Despite his concern his voice sounded dead as he asked "Is something wrong?"

Molly reached across to him, but he withdrew his hands.

"I made a mistake Arthur." She felt her heart breaking as she looked at him hurt face, eyes red from crying.

"You did?" She couldn't tell if it was a question or not, it was spoken in a monotone, but she nodded.

"I did. I thought you were regretting everything. I thought, since our kiss you didn't want to be around me. I didn't know what to do Arthur- But it's no excuse, I know, I should never have kissed him. Can you ever forgive me? "

Arthur looked stunned.

"I though you'd forgotten." He mumbled. She sat very still, not daring to breathe. "How could I not forgive you, Molly?"

He leaned in, tentatively and for the first time in what seemed like an age, Molly felt his lips on hers.

She felt it again, that rush of warmth that spread through her, making her bones turn to rubber. She knew now, it was Arthur that brought this on. It was Arthur who made her feel like this. Molly promised herself she wouldn't make the mistake of searching for it elsewhere ever again.

* * *

><p>Arthur had been fumbling around all evening. It was how he acted when he was sure she'd be mad at him. She'd had no idea what he could have done though... until now.<p>

And Molly wasn't mad, how could she be? Not when he was kneeling before her, cheeks red, glasses lopsided as always, and giving here that sheepish smile. Not when, in his hands there was a little box with a ring inside.

Molly forgot where they were, she forgot everything thing else but the fact that Arthur had just asked her the question she'd been waiting for, for who knows how long.

She had moved faster then she ever though possible. With Arthur's face right up close to hers she said it: "Yes."

And they were kissing.

When they finally broke away she wouldn't have been surprised if her heart exploded with the joy of it all.

Mrs Molly Weasley. She liked the sound of that.

* * *

><p>She couldn't take her eyes off him in the short walk down the isle. He looked more handsome then ever. His suit was smart and his hair combed flat. She wasn't used to him dressing so fancily.<p>

As she became aware of all the eyes on her she felt herself blushing. Molly had never been very self-conscious, but now she was hyperaware of every movement she made. This was her wedding; she wanted it to be perfect.

In almost no time at all she had her hand placed in his. And finally she slowly began to relax.

Arthur was here, beside her. He was willingly becoming her husband. They would have forever after that. They would be together for eternity. And she knew, with all her heart that they were perfect for each other.

Finally the words had been said, and he turned to her. His eyes burned with a fierce joy that echoed her own, and his smile was more confident then she had ever seen it.

He leaned in, ever so slowly, one hand on her waist drawing her closer, and pressed his lips to hers.

Molly melted. This was it. At last here they were, husband and wife.

They went to walk back down the aisle and she leaned her head on his arm.

"Come on then Mrs Weasley." Arthur whispered in her ear and he opened the door for her. Their life together had begun.

* * *

><p>"They've gone." He said softly from the doorway.<p>

Molly looked up and smiled at him. The grandchildren had left, their parents dragging them away over sounds of loud complaint, and the house was quiet.

She missed them already. It felt strange to have a silent house for once. The bustle of their many children, then children in-laws, then grandchildren, had filled the Burrow for a long time.

"Can you remember the last time it was like this? Just us two?" she asked.

"I can, believe it or not, I haven't forgotten one minute of it all." He told her.

"Oh, Arthur, can you believe how grown up they are? Even Ginny, and little Ronniekins... parents." He smiled and sat down beside her on the sofa.

"Mmmm," he murmured, pulling her closer.

"It's so quiet." She snuggled deeper into his lap. "It hasn't been like this since we had Bill."

"And you're as beautiful as ever Mollywobbles." He told her. Molly smiled and turned to face him.

"And you are as handsome as the day I laid eyes upon you."

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment."

"Trust me, it is."

"Oh, don't worry, I trust you..." and he kissed her.

Molly felt young again.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review, I won't take you long... go on, press the button and leave a comment!<p>

Also, regarding the boy she had been kissing, you know, before she tells Arthur it was a mistake... He can be whoever you want... because I know there are some people who'd think of it as Lucius...


End file.
